Letting Loose
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: Lincoln's fed up with the pain and abuse so he decides to let loose on his sister, learning something about his siblings and himself in the process.


Letting Loose

* * *

"What the hell Lincoln, Look at this mess. God, Mom and dad are gonna kill me. Uh you're such a useless waste of space that should never have been born" Lori gripes at me as she wades through the suds spilling from the washing machine.

I love my family dearly, despite all the eccentricities. Sure, I've made many of mistakes and probably deserve some of the abuse.

"Uh, you ruined my dress. You're useless twit, how about you leave and never come back" Lola says, joining the piss on Lincoln's day parade.

I hold my tongue because, they're my family. Sometime when they push me, I must push back. I am getting to that point where I'm ready to let loose on them. I have been called many nasty things

'A waste of space'

'A useless twit'

'A flabby weakling'

But when I heard Luna say she didn't love me because I made a minor mistake. That's when I snapped, the line that made me hold my tongue now crossed. So, I let them know how I feel in the most neutral tone I can muster

"You should just…" I cut Luan before she finishes

"Shut up, you unfunny bitch. Go do you're mime stick again, then I don't have to listen to your shitty puns that frankly would make Larry the cable guy say 'That shit ain't funny. As for your Lori, you're cunt, you've always been a cunt and the only thing that will change is that you'll become an even bigger cunt. Maybe pop out some cunt children." I spit out in a neutral tone, gaining shocked expressions from my family.

"Dude, Uncool" Luna says, drawing my attention to her

"Luna, you've always been one of my favourite sisters. That's why it's a shame you'll most likely die in some alleyway with a needle in your arm or wind up pregnant at a young age. I'll support you sure but at the rate you're going, it won't be long before one of the two happens. But you won't be alone, Lola will probably be right beside you. Unless she ends up with some dead beat who smacks her around every chance she gets" I continue my verbal tirade, my expression unchanged

"Dude, I'm sorry. You're right, you don't deserve that shit we give you." Luna says, growing quiet

"I love you guys, but enough is enough. I have had enough of the bullshit and abuse. You blame me for everything, regardless of if I did it or not. But hey, I'll admit my faults and some that I at least deserve some of it. I have to be honest, we all make mistakes" I say, simply shaking my head.

"Lisa, you're the smartest person I know but also can be the most fucking clueless. Especially when it comes to consequences, you're most as likely going to end up creating a virus or some deadly robot than you are to cure cancer or end world hunger" I say before turning to the biggest source of my pain

"Lynn, I love you but you're a self-absorbed, fucking arrogant and the only reason people tolerate you sometimes is because your so loud that it's too hard to fucking ignore you. It's hard to be around you because you turn everything into completion but worst of all you stink. Take a shower same goes for you Lana, you smell like a bad case swamp ass" I sigh, turning to two remaining sisters to face my ire

"Lucy, I don't mind you being goth, but I swear to go if you keep scaring people. You're gonna get punched and it's not bad to want to take a break from being all doom and gloom. Remember that next time you decide to flush your book down the toilet and try to blame it on somebody else. Leni, sweet dear Leni. I worry that you're not going to get anywhere in life or worse end up in a bad situation because your too dense to know better" I finish with a sigh, turning to face most of my siblings

"You guys think about the things I've said, really think about them. For now, I'm going to let off some steam. Tell mom and dad I'll be back later" I say, grabbing my coat from the non-waterlogged pile of clothes

I climb the stairs, putting on my coat. I grab a bike, not caring if it was Lynn's or not and take off down the street. My journey takes me a good ten minutes, but I reach a slightly decrepit looking gym, one of my homes away from home.

As I walk in, I acknowledge the owner. He was a nice guy who lets me train from a few lousy bucks, a sizable discount to the normally jacked price.

"Hey Boon, can you set me up a match. I don't care who, I just need to let off some steam" I call to the older man as I pass him

"Sure kid" He responds

I quickly gather my gear from a rented locker, quickly tapping up my hands tight. The crack of my knuckles, echoes slightly through the mostly empty gym. I can feel my anger surge slightly as I make my way to the ring

I step into the ring, once more checking the tape around my hands. This isn't my first time stepping into harm's way, this is my fifth bout as a matter of fact. I've come to love the rush of fighting, the smell of blood and sweat. People had advised me against this, like I couldn't possible hold my own in such a match ups.

The little-known fact is, I can hold his own. Growing up in a house full of very active girls, some more violent than the rest. I've had to learn to hold his ground, building up quite a pain tolerance in the process. I can thank mostly Lynn for that, Lisa, Lana and Lori also speed things along.

"You should tap out now Linc, you're too scrawny for this" my opponent says with a condensing tone in her voice. I Look up to see Lynn with a smug look on her face, almost taunting me to try and fight her

It is shit like that drives me to see red, my supressed anger bubbling to the surface like an active volcano. I raise my fist, waiting for the bell to be struck. The second it did, I strike the first blow. I ducked under her punch, striking her knee with a hard kick.

Lynn responds with an elbow to the back of my head, knocking me off balance. I recover quickly though, trying to swipe her leg out from under her. My leg is caught, pulling me into a leglock.

"Give up Linc" Lynn grunts as I struggle, risking the bone in my leg to snap

A terrible crunch echo's out from the ring, my leg snapping from the pressure of the lock and my attempts to escape. I grit his teeth, my mind blocking out the pain with a flood of adrenaline. Upon hearing my leg snap, my sister releases me in shock.

"Big mistake" I grunt, gripping her with my good leg.

Drawing Lynn in with my leg, I hold her in a triangle choke hold. I pull my leg tight with one arm, using the other to wail on Lynn. This caught her off guard completely, surprising her with my strength. she strikes at my body and even my injuries to get me to release her, but I'm having none of it. It is only when Lynn begins to see spots in her vision and her face begins to become bloodied, that's when she decided to end it

"Ok Lincoln, I give" she says, tapping hand three times to submit

I release Lynn from her hold, panting heavily as the pain finally registers. I groans as I bite the inside of my cheek, not wanting to reveal how bad my wound is. I feel a hand pull me to my feet, steading me as I try to balance on just my good leg.

"Congrats Lincoln, Damn. How are you able to take such a beating" Lynn asks with surprise.

"Heh thanks Lynn and remember I live with ten sisters, so I've learnt to toughen up over the years" I say with a chuckle

"True, you feel better little bro? I was going to try and beat some sense into you, but I think you've proven your point. I'm sorry Linc, for everything. I don't know why I'm so competitive" Lynn says with sad sigh.

"Partly because you're addicted to the rush of winning, that thrill of being the best. As for the other part is probably because you feel like you have something to prove or you're using the competition to hide some deeper feelings or at least you were at some point" I muse, leaning on my older sister for support

She goes stiff as I lean on her, her face turning a shade of white. Tears begin to brim in her eyes, as we lock eyes for a moment. The sudden realisation hits me, the teasing and her trying to cover up her feelings with sports. Lynn is in love with me, triggering another crystallising moment for me. I love her back and she might not be the only sister have feelings for their only brother

* * *

A/N – Hello dear readers,

Another story for your face holes, I hope you enjoy. Before you ask, yes this will feature loudcest. Don't like, you can make like a banana and split. Ha ha, get it. No, fine but jokes aside. This will feature Incest with multiple siblings, probably multiple at once. So I am warning you now

Now, if you have any question, queries or unwanted pregnancies… I mean comments. You can just leave a review and I will address them in the next chapter or you can pm if you wish not to be featured. Guest and Registered users are welcomed equally.

Until next time, Ciao


End file.
